Plot
The canons listed here are the only ones that will be accepted. Do not worry if they have the same face claim as another canon. Here on mibaes we are a multiples site (though none have to be related). The reason why there are others that look like you is unknown at this time. Also note that if they were royalty in the world they were sent to does not mean they are royal in Andronovia. For the Royal and noble claim please look here. You may also be as creative as you wish with these characters, make them have traits from the world they were sent to, or completely rework them. Fairy-tales THE TWELVE DANCING PRINCESSES • King • Princess 1, 22 • Princess 2, 21 • Princess 3, 20 • Princess 4, 19 • Princess 5, 18 • Princess 6, 17 • Princess 7, 16 • Princess 8, 14 • Princess 9, 14 • Princess 10, 13 • Princess 11, 13 • Princess 12, 13 • soldier THE EMPERORS NEW CLOTHES • Emperor/King • Empress/Queen • Thief 1 • Thief 2 THE SNOW QUEEN • Snow Queen • Kai • Gerda JACK AND THE BEANSTALK • Jack • Giants - NPC HANSEL AND GRETEL • Hansel • Gretel • Blind witch THE THREE MUSKETEERS • D'Artagnan • Athos • Aramis • Porthos • Cardinal Richelieu • Milady De Winter/ Sabine • Captian Rochefort • Queen Anne • Constance • King Louis LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD • Little Red Riding Hood • the wolf • woodsman RUMELSTITSKIN • The Miller • The Millers' daughter • The King • Rumpelstitskin THE PRINCESS AND THE PEA • Queen Mariana • King Maximillion • Prince Valiant • Princess Olivia KING ARTHUR • Arthur Pendragon • Merlin • Morgana le fay • Mordred • Lady Guinevere • Tristan • Isolde • Nimueh • Morgause • Lord Agravaine de Bois • Lady Ygraine de Bois • King Uther Pendragon • Sir Lancelot • Vivienne ROBIN HOOD • Robin Hood • Friar Tuck • Little John • Maid Marian • Prince John • The Sheriff of Nottingham JACK AND JILL • Jack • Jill RAPUNZEL • Eugene Fitzherbert "Flynn Rider" • Mother Gothel • Rapunzel SNOW WHITE • Bashful • Doc • Dopey • Grumpy • Happy • Sleepy • Sneezy • the Huntsman • The Prince • Evil Queen • Snow White SLEEPING BEAUTY • King Stefan • Queen Leah • Aurora • King Hubert • Prince Phillip • Maleficent PINOCCHIO • The Blue Fairy • Geppetto • Gideon • Jiminy Cricket • Monstro • Pinocchio • Stromboli PETER PAN • Captain Hook • George Darling • John Darling • Mary Darling • Michael Darling • Mr. Smee • Peter Pan • Tiger Lily • Tinker Bell • Wendy Darling MULAN • Chi-Fu • Chien-Po • Cri-Kee • Fa Li • Fa Zhou • Khan • Ling • Mulan • Shang • Shan Yu • The Emperor • Yao THE LITTLE MERMAID • Adella • Alana • Andrina • Aquata • Ariel • Arista • Attina • Carlotta • Chef Louis • Eric • Grimsby • King Triton • Melody • Ursula CINDERELLA • Anastasia Tremaine • Bruno • Cinderella • Drizella Tremaine • Fairy godmother • Grand Duke • The King • Lady Tremaine • Prince Charming BEAUTY AND THE BEAST • Babette • Belle • Gaston • Maurice • The Beast - Taken | Ryan Smith ALICE IN WONDERLAND • Alice • The Caterpillar • Cheshire Cat • The Dormouse • King of Hearts • Mad Hatter • March Hare • Queen of Hearts • Tweedledee • Tweedledum • White Rabbit ALADDIN • Aladdin • Jafar • Jasmine • The Genie - Taken | first last • The Sultan THE FROG PRINCE • The Prince • The princess Blood and Chocolate As the site is rated pg-13 this fandom is based off the movie. • Vivian • Aiden • Gabriel • Astrid • Rafe • Ulf • Gregory • Finn • Willem The Vampires dairies As there are many TVD characters please feel free to make the character you wish. Note that some of those that died in the series the staff do not wish to have on the site. Thus they will be rejected. If you would like to create a diseased character please speak with Reinla (Renyen). The Twilight saga In Andoronovia covens are are called clans as they are considered family. To join a pack or clan see pack & clan claim. vegetarian ---------------------- cullen, carlisle - (mate esme) cullen, esme - (mate carlisle) cullen, emmett- (mate rosalie) hale, rosalie - (mate emmett) hale, jasper- (mate alice) cullen, alice - (mate jasper) cullen, edward anthony (mate bella) cullen, bella (mate Edward) cullen, renesmee carlie(mate jacob) - Taken Denali, tanya Denali, irina Denali, carmen (mate eleazer) Denali, eleazer (mate carmen) ---, garrett (mate kate) Denali, kate (mate garrett) crimson ---------------------- --- , kachiri --- , zafrina --- , senna --- , amun (mate kebi) --- , kebi (mate Amun) --- , benjamin (mate tia) --- , tia (mate bejnamin) --- , siobhan (mate liam) --- , liam (mate siobhan) --- , maggie ---, vladimir ---, stefan ---, Victoria ---, Riley Biers. ---, Raoul ---, Kristie Tanner, Bree ---, Diego ---, Fred ---, Kevin ---, Casey ---, Jen ---, Sara ---, Warren ---, Logan ---, Heather ---, Jim ---, Dean ---, Doug ---, Adam ---, Shelly ---, Steve ---, alistair ---, charlotte (mate peter) ---, peter(mate charlotte) ---, mary ---, randall ---, makenna (related to renata, mate charles) ---, charles (mate makenna) ---, aro(mate sulpicia) ---, marcus - co-leader, *relational empathy, play by? ---, caius(mate athenodora) ---, sulpicia(mate aro) ---, athenodora(mate caius) ---, chelsea(mate afton) ---, jane(twin to alec) ---, alec(twin to jane) ---, felix ---, demetri ---, heidi ---, afton(mate chelsea) ---, santiago ---, corin ---, renata(related to Makenna) Jacob Black The canons listed here are the only ones that will be accepted. Do not worry if they have the same face claim as another canon. Here on mibaes we are a multiples site (though none have to be related). The reason why there are others that look like you is unknown at this time. Also note that if they were royalty in the world they were sent to does not mean they are royal in Andronovia. For the Royal and noble claim please look here. You may also be as creative as you wish with these characters, make them have traits from the world they were sent to, or completely rework them. As there are many TVD characters please feel free to make the character you wish. Note that some of those that died in the series the staff do not wish to have on the site. Thus they will be rejected. If you would like to create a diseased character please speak with Reinla (Renyen). Fairy-tales THE TWELVE DANCING PRINCESSES THE EMPERORS NEW CLOTHES THE SNOW QUEEN JACK AND THE BEANSTALK (giants are npc at this time) HANSEL AND GRETEL THE THREE MUSKETEERS LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD RUMELSTITSKIN THE PRINCESS AND THE PEA KING ARTHUR (BBC) ROBIN HOOD JACK AND JILL RAPUNZEL SNOW WHITE SLEEPING BEAUTY PINOCCHIO PETER PAN MULAN THE LITTLE MERMAID CINDERELLA BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (beastly version) • The Beast - Taken | Ryan Smith ALICE IN WONDERLAND (Disney version) ALADDIN (disney version) THE FROG PRINCE BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES THE TWILIGHT SAGA The Twilight saga In Andoronovia covens are are called clans as they are considered family. To join a pack or clan see pack & clan claim. vegetarian ---------------------- cullen, carlisle - (mate esme) cullen, esme - (mate carlisle) cullen, emmett- (mate rosalie) hale, rosalie - (mate emmett) hale, jasper- (mate alice) cullen, alice - (mate jasper) cullen, edward anthony (mate bella) cullen, bella (mate Edward) cullen, renesmee carlie(mate jacob) - Taken Denali, tanya Denali, irina Denali, carmen (mate eleazer) Denali, eleazer (mate carmen) ---, garrett (mate kate) Denali, kate (mate garrett) crimson ---------------------- --- , kachiri --- , zafrina --- , senna --- , amun (mate kebi) --- , kebi (mate Amun) --- , benjamin (mate tia) --- , tia (mate bejnamin) --- , siobhan (mate liam) --- , liam (mate siobhan) --- , maggie ---, vladimir ---, stefan ---, Victoria ---, Riley Biers. ---, Raoul ---, Kristie Tanner, Bree ---, Diego ---, Fred ---, Kevin ---, Casey ---, Jen ---, Sara ---, Warren ---, Logan ---, Heather ---, Jim ---, Dean ---, Doug ---, Adam ---, Shelly ---, Steve ---, alistair ---, charlotte (mate peter) ---, peter(mate charlotte) ---, mary ---, randall ---, makenna (related to renata, mate charles) ---, charles (mate makenna) ---, aro(mate sulpicia) ---, marcus - co-leader, *relational empathy, play by? ---, caius(mate athenodora) ---, sulpicia(mate aro) ---, athenodora(mate caius) ---, chelsea(mate afton) ---, jane(twin to alec) ---, alec(twin to jane) ---, felix ---, demetri ---, heidi ---, afton(mate chelsea) ---, santiago ---, corin ---, renata(related to Makenna) Jacob Black